He's All That
by lilyhearted
Summary: Based on "She's All That" Blaine Anderson is the most popular guy in school. At least until his boyfriend breaks up with him. In an effort to cheer him up, his friends make a bet with him, turn the school outcast into the next prom king.


Note/ Alright, I caved and filled something. And in all probability it's going to get a little smutty, but not till later. I was going to write the whole thing out and post it, but it was getting pretty long. So here I give you Klaine based on the movie "She's All That" which I love. Oh the prompt came from here http: / glee-kink-meme . livejournal . com/22507 . html?thread=26066155#t26066155 I thank you for the wonderful idea and hope you like it so far. I'm trying to fill it as best I can. I hope everyone else likes it too!

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the general basis for the plot /

"Kurt!" A voice muffled by a door echoed into 18 year-old Kurt's basement bedroom. Grumbling, he rolled over, pulling his pillow over his head. Soon enough there was a persistent knocking, but Kurt kept the pillow pressed firmly to his ears trying to drown out the noise.

"Kurt if you don't get up I'm going to eat your breakfast!" That had Kurt tossing the pillow off his head and blindly searching out to his right for where he had set his glasses. Rolling over, Kurt tossed his feet over the edge of the bed, a yawn stretching his features. Shuffling across the room, Kurt quickly climbed the stairs to his bedroom door. Opening it, he found no other than Finn Hudson, with a plate of what looked to be Kurt's breakfast.

"Finally! Here's your plate, Mom said to bring it to you" Finn said shoving the plate into a very drowsy Kurt's hands and making his way toward the kitchen where he no doubt had his own considerably larger breakfast. Kurt blinked his blue-green eyes a few times in the bright sunlight of the hall where his bedroom door opened up, before he retreated back into the confines of his bedroom.

They hadn't been brothers very long, only about a year after both Finn and Kurt had started high school. And admittedly, Kurt had a small crush on Finn before their parents had started dating. But that was a while ago, and it had mostly been forgotten in the founding of their new status as stepbrothers. They could look out for each other, since neither of the pair was very high on the social ladder. Glee club could do that to you.

***He's All That***

Blaine Anderson ruled McKinley. He was the class president, star soccer player, had a ton of friends, good looks, and was dating the hottest boy in the school, Sebastian Smythe. Granted, he hadn't talked to his boyfriend since they had left for spring break, but it wasn't that big of a problem. Sebastian had left on a trip for LA and probably had just been too busy to call.

"Blaine, my man!" Dave Karofsky shouted throwing an arm around the shoulders of the shorter curly haired boy. Puck followed soon after, bumping fist's with Blaine before stepping into their line as they walked through school. They started talking about their breaks, which Blaine wasn' t really listening to; he was thinking more of finding his boyfriend. He wouldn't admit it, but the fact that he hadn't talked to Sebastian concerned him, his boyfriend was always flirting with other men.

"Blaine, dude, how are you not noticing this?" Puck's voice interrupted his thoughts.

"What?" Blaine asked looking up at his friend, whose eyes seemed to be on the crowd around them.

"You seriously don't realize how many people who are looking at you like they're about to tear your clothes off?" Puck snickered, his eyes shifting back down to his friend. Blaine rolled his eyes, he was used to it, it came with being one of the most popular guys in school. He shifted his gaze forward, spotting Santana, Quinn, and Brittany.

The trio had become known as the unholy trinity, and rightfully deserved the name. They were the hottest girls in school, and rest assured, had Blaine been straight, he would probably be drooling after them like a good portion of the guys. But their purpose right at the moment to Blaine was the location of his boyfriend. The three were Sebastian's best friends; they were all on the cheerleading squad together.

"Santana, hey, do you know where Seb is?" Blaine asked, heading out in front of his friends to approach the three girls.

"No, why would I?" Santana said defensively, avoiding Blaine's gaze as she pulled her phone out and pretended to ignore the soccer player. Confused, Blaine tried again.

"Do you know why he hasn't been responding to any of my texts? I know you guys went to LA with him"

Just then, a familiar head of brown hair broke through the crowd and the same old flirty grin. Blaine grinned himself, sauntering up to the taller male and attempting to pull him in for a kiss. Sebastian dodged and moved on to the girls, chattering about the need for a drink or something. Blaine frowned and followed after his boyfriend, usually they were known for their before class make out sessions. Frustrated, Blaine caught Sebastian's elbow, holding him back from the group of girls.

"Seriously, what's going on? I don't hear from you in a week and now you're blowing me off?" Blaine asked, ignoring the annoyed look on Sebastian's face.

"Oh right, well sorry, this just isn't working out anymore" Sebastian said, looking down to inspect his nails.

"What? Are you kidding me? I don't see you for a week and you're breaking up with me?" Blaine asked, his voice rising a bit.

"People change Blaine" Sebastian said, finally raising his eyes so that green met hazel.

"They don't change that fast. What happened in LA Sebastian?" Blaine asked rubbing at his temple to alleviate the oncoming headache.

"Well, it all started with that my cousin knew a guy who could get us fake ID's, so we went to this cool club downtown called Scandals" Sebastian started.

"I don't see how this leads to you breaking up with me" Blaine sighed shifting his weight to the other foot impatiently.

"Just wait. So I'm dancing in this club, and I'm on fire. All of a sudden this guy cuts in, and this guy was seriously hot. Then he leans over and says his name is Grey Jacobs" Sebastian looks over at Blaine as if he was expecting something.

"What kind of name is that? What's so special about Grey Jacobs?" Blaine asked incredulously throwing his hands up.

"Didn't you watch American Idol 3 seasons ago?" Sebastian asked, clearly looking at Blaine like he was stupid.

"Wait, the blonde guy who kept touching his hair? Wasn't he the first person voted off?" Blaine's voice rose again. He couldn't believe this; his boyfriend was dumping him for some wannabe pop singer.

"Who cares? Anyway, I don't remember much of the next three days; all I know is that it was tons of fun. But don't worry; we can still go to prom together. It's expected that the prom kings will go together. Don't be sad. I mean it's not like you thought we were going to stay together when we went off to college right?" Sebastian asks looking over at his now ex-boyfriend. On seeing the sort of stricken look on his face he gives Blaine a small grin.

"Oh you did? That's so sweet" He says leaning over to lightly brush Blaine's cheek with his hand.

Finally hitting his boiling point, Blaine turned and swiftly walked away toward his first period. He'd be a little late, but the teachers loved him. God, he couldn't believe Sebastian would do this to him. He only hoped that this wouldn't get around school that quickly.

***He's All That***

"Try again Kurt" said from where he was seated in the theater chairs. He was looking up at a frustrated Kurt Hummel, who he had just stopped in the middle of his song. The teacher just indicated with his hand for Kurt to continue, and Kurt sighed but did as he was told.

"Your range is good, but there isn't much feeling to it Kurt. Where are you in this song?" commented when Kurt had finally been allowed to finish. Kurt frowned trying to figure out a way to explain himself before giving up. Adjusting his glasses, Kurt stepped off the stage and back into the audience while the teacher called up the next student.

"Why don't you just give up Kurt? It's obvious you're not up to par with the rest of us." The harsh hypocritical voice came from Jessie St. James, who was twisted in his seat to look at the counter tenor. His dark eyes looked up and down Kurt, clearly not looking impressed with what he saw.

"Just leave me alone Jessie, why do you even care?" Kurt asked shooting the other boy an icy glare.

"Because you insist on stinking up my stage with your freakishly high voice and you're unfashionably baggy clothes. Face it Hummel, you're just a loser who'll be in Lima forever" With a huff, Kurt stood and walked out of the auditorium. Jessie smirked, knowing he had won.

***He's All That***

Blaine walked toward the hallway where Puck and Dave were supposed to meet him. He was still lost in thought about earlier. Whispers around him continuously got louder as he made it further down the hall, the stares were more daring and lasted longer. But no one had dared approach him, or at least not until Jacob Ben Israel.

"So, Blaine, how does it feel to be dumped by the hottest guy in school? And for the American Idol star Grey Jacobs?" A microphone was shoved into his face. Just as he was about to respond though, Puck stepped in between Blaine and the camera with a menacing look on his face.

"Beat it Jew-fro, before I knock some manners into you" Puck hissed, watching the smaller male go scampering off before turning to face his friend. For some reason, it had always felt like the pair of them was closer than either of them had been with Dave. Yet all three of them had grown up together and then joined the soccer team, so the three of them were always together.

"Guys, I've been looking for you everywhere" Came the voice of the third member of their trio "Blaine, are you still moping? Understandable I guess, since you got dumped by the hottest guy in school" Karofsky shrugged as if to say he sympathized with the other male. But to his surprise, he got a rise of temper from the hazel eyed boy.

"I'm so sick of everyone saying that! There's nothing really that special about Sebastian! If you take away the careful styling, and the expensive tight fitting clothes, all you have is a semi-attractive C+ student. Heck any guy could be the prom king with the right clothes, styling, and boyfriend." Blaine waved his hand for emphasis, panting a bit from his impassioned speech.

"Want to put money on that?" Dave asked with a wide grin. He looked like he was up to something, and Blaine was a bit hesitant to find out.

"Seriously guys, every time?" Puck rolled his eyes.

"What are the terms?" Blaine asked ignoring Puck and pausing in his walking to look at Dave.

"I get to pick one guy and you have until prom to get him crowned king. I'll give you 300 dollars if you can do it. Or do you think it's too tough now ?" Dave asked lightly punching Blaine's arm, which, of course, due to Karofsky's meatier size actually hurt.

"Fine" Blaine said with a competitive spark in his eye. Dave swung and arm around Blaine's shoulders pulling him forward with him as he started scanning the halls for guys.

"Alright, how about that one?" Blaine pointed out a dorky looking boy studying on a bench in the hallway. He wore a blue polo, his pants were too big and only held up by a belt, and his hair was too long, but overall an okay looking kid.

"Nah, we need to make this difficult for you Anderson, it's my choice. Look at him." Dave pointed to a large kid snacking on what looked to be twinkies.

"Are you sure you didn't like the nerd?" Blaine asked hesitantly, felling like he'd gotten himself into something perhaps he shouldn't have.

"What about him?" Puck asked pointing to a boy twirling a basketball. The kid was fairly tall, skinny as a rail, freckles, and the most obnoxious red hair.

But as they looked over there, another noise caught their attention. A slim boy dressed in oversized clothes tripped on the stairs, sending his books flying and him scrambling to get them together again. His glasses were large and outdated, his hair, while a nice color was pulled across his forehead and giving him the appearance of looking much younger. He stood up, glaring at the student body that had stopped to watch his blunder and strode off with his books under his arm.

"Gentlemen we have a winner." The sound of Dave Karofsky's voice shook Blaine from his observation of the boy.

"Wait, seriously? Hummel? The ice bitch? The musical dork? You just made this impossible." Blaine shook his head trying to mentally plead with Dave to get him to change his decision.

"Well you better start at it lover boy, Hummel's going to need a lot of work" The taller boy chuckled walking off in the opposite direction to his next hour class.

"Good luck man" Puck said, patting him on the shoulder before tucking his hands in his pockets and heading off to his own class.

***He's All That***

It wasn't until after school that Blaine could actually approach Kurt. Well, alright there had been a few times he could have said something today, but honestly this whole bet was starting to look a lot harder than it was worth. But still, he had a huge competitive streak and wasn't going to give Karofsky the satisfaction of giving up before he'd even tried.

He spotted Kurt out near the front door, leaning on the side of the school as he looked intently at something in his hand. On closer inspection, Blaine discovered it was sheets of music. Stepping closer, he could also hear the hints of a soft humming coming from the direction of the young man. It was sort of fascinating to Blaine. He liked music, and he'd taught himself how to play the guitar, but it was almost interesting the way Kurt was dedicated to it.

"Hey it's Kurt right? Can I talk to you?" Blaine asked stepping in front of Kurt.

"You're already talking to me, doesn't mean I'm going to listen" Kurt said slipping past Blaine and heading down the front steps where he was met by a much taller boy.

"Hey Fred" Blaine called, knowing that the other guy's name was something like that.

"He knows my name" He heard the tall boy whisper to Hummel, and Blaine had a small victory smile.

"That's not his name. Come on Finn" Kurt hissed shooting a glare back at Anderson. Well, that went well.

***He's All That***

"What's up" Rachel's dark hair swung as she turned around to face her brother. She knew that look something was frustrating him, and though she highly suspected it was her brother's recent break up, it was rude to assume.

"You know what's up" Blaine rolled his eyes. His sister's snooping was something he'd had to deal with for years. She said what's up, but what she was really saying was 'I know what happened, spill all the details'.

"It's so completely awful of her. I mean Grey Jacobs, really? The guy had so many pitchy notes. I mean if I were on American Idol I would be much better than him; that was if they actually wanted fabulous Broadway artists like-"

"Rachel, we were talking about me?" Blaine cut his sister off before he got lost in the sea of her babble.

"Oh right, so who's the rebound?" Rachel asked leaning forward in her chair.

"Rachel are you being serious, you are the worst gossip hound" Blaine groaned setting his head on the table.

"Well? That's not an answer." Rachel looked at him imploringly tapping her fingernails on the table in a way she knew annoyed Blaine.

"There's not really a rebound alright? Just this sort of…project" Blaine said lifting his eyes to look at his sister.

"What's he like?" Rachel asked a glimmer of interest in her eye.

"He blew me off today, I'm not really sure this is going to work" He sighed propping his hand underneath his chin.

"I swear, your GPA might be higher than mine, but you can be the stupidest human being on the planet sometimes. I for one think that you should figure out what he likes, if you try to approach him like the popular jock you look like, of course he's not going to listen to you. The key to romance is effort, and if you don't try to actually learn about this guy then you'll fail." Rachel stated, throwing in couple table pounds for emphasis.

"Thanks Rach" Blaine said giving his sister a smile. Sometimes she could be a pain in the ass, but she always had at least something to say to him, and it could be helpful.

They heard the sound of a door opening and then closing. They could only assume that it was their Dad coming home from work since their mother had a meeting until 7. Standing, Rachel gathered up the various papers she had set on the table and moved toward the stairs.

"I'm going up to my room. If Dad asks I'm practicing and do not wish to be disturbed" She climbed the first stair then looked back at her brother "By the way, if this guy is already blowing you off I think I like him. He wouldn't be like the others." She smiled and ran up the stairs.

Blaine sat back in the chair with a sigh. Of course his sister would like him, even if she hadn't met Kurt yet they were into all the same things. Maybe he just should have asked Rachel to approach him in the first place. But no, he had to do this on his own. Just as he was preparing to escape to his own room, Mr. Anderson stepped into the kitchen, a pile of mail in his right hand as he idly flipped through the letters. Great, the second conversation today he wasn't prepared to have.

"Hello Blaine, how was school?" His father said with a smile, moving over to the counter to make himself a cup of coffee.

"Good, but you know- it's school" Blaine shrugged looking up at his dad, who looked almost like an older version of himself, though his hair wasn't curly like Blaine's.

"Right. Strange how we haven't received word from Dartmouth yet" A few wrinkles of concentration appeared on Mr. Anderson's brow as he flipped through the letters "Actually, we haven't received work from any of the colleges, you think we would have by now."

"Just give it time, I'm sure they're coming" Blaine looked away from his Father and out the window.

"Maybe I should call, figure this out" Blaine's father set down the mail and looked like he was heading for the phone.

"No" Blaine blurted before he could think" I mean, give it a week, something is bound to turn up by Friday."

"Alright, I guess we'll wait till then. But if there's nothing I'm calling Dan in the Alumni's office" Mr. Anderson looked puzzled at his son's weird behavior, but chose to ignore it.

Blaine took this opportunity to escape, giving a quick excuse to his dad and running up the stairs. He passed Rachel's room, the one with the gold star on the door, and tried to ignore the loud singing from the other side. Stepping into his own room, he headed straight for his desk and the little area underneath piles of books and magazines were he had stored a number of papers.

Flipping through them quickly Blaine laid back on his bed trying to let the words sink in. They all said roughly the same thing, 'Congratulations, you've been accepted into _ University'. Only you replaced the blank with Dartmouth, Harvard, Yale, ect. He closed his eyes, he didn't want to make this decision, and he knew his dad would push him to make it. He would especially push Blaine to make the right decision and decide on his Alma mater.

***He's All That***

Blaine drove his car up to the busy looking mechanic's shop, surprised by the amount of people. But, he supposed, it was well known that Burt Hummel was the best mechanic in town. Stepping out of his Jeep, Blaine shoved the keys into his pocket and walked up to the front door, pulling it open. He spotted Kurt almost instantly, sitting at the front desk chatting to a pretty dark skinned girl, who Blaine recognized as Kurt's friend. He walked up to the counter, but Kurt hadn't even bothered looking up yet.

"Can I help you" Kurt finally asked putting on a smile. Well, that was before he looked up and caught sight of Blaine Anderson in front of his desk. What was with his luck this week? First Jessie, now he had to deal with this guy too.

"I need to get my oil changed" Blaine explained, putting on a smile of his own.

"Bull, are you stalking me? Do you need tutoring or something? I only get average grades" Kurt said glaring up at him.

"I don't need a tutor; you do realize I have the 4th highest GPA in our class don't you?" Blaine asked laughing a little bit.

Kurt blushed and looked to Mercedes for confirmation. Right, she was the second biggest gossip monger in school.

"Alright, what do you want then? Is this some cruel dork outreach program that you and your neanderthal friend have cooked up?" Kurt said coldly, crossing his arms across his chest.

"No, actually I wanted to talk to you" Blaine continued smiling though on the inside he was panicking. He hadn't really thought about what he was going to say to Kurt, wait, what had Rachel said…

"About what?" Kurt questioned, if he'd been glaring any harder he probably would have been burning Blaine alive.

"Er... Music, yeah music" Blaine decided, remembering the way he'd seen Kurt earlier this week.

"I never thought you were interested in music Anderson" Kurt said, looking down and straightening papers on the desk, his movements were quick and harsh, letting out some of his aggression.

"Well, that's why I'm coming to you. I mean, I'd ask my sister, but she'd blab for hours. You seem to know a lot about Music, Broadway and that stuff so here I am." Blaine improvised, moving a bit closer to the desk. He thought he saw a flicker of interest in Kurt's eyes before the solid glare was back.

"You could start tonight" Mercedes broke in, "He can have my ticket to the Sing-Along Sound of Music. I already told you I couldn't go." Mercedes smiled at Kurt who had turned his glare to her, she just reached over and patted his hand.

"Perfect, I'll see you there then?" Blaine gave a winning Anderson smile toward Mercedes and Kurt. This was just the in he needed, now if he could just get Kurt to stop glaring at him.

"Fine, I'll go along with this Anderson. But you're buying the popcorn" Kurt huffed sinking into his chair. Mercedes passed him the ticket and turned back to Kurt. Blaine took this as being dismissed.

***He's All That***

Blaine managed to get to the theater early; he didn't want to upset Kurt further by being late. Still, he felt rather awkward as he looked around the lobby. Most people around him were with dates or friends, holding hands or hanging around in groups. Blaine though, stood out as a lone individual. Where was Kurt anyway?

Just as he had this thought, another lonely figure came in through the front doors. Kurt looked just the same as he did any other day, Blaine shouldn't have expected anything different. Still, he smiled as an unusually hesitant expression crossed Kurt's features as he looked across the lobby, which of course he schooled into a frown on seeing Blaine.

"I want a small popcorn and a small diet coke" Kurt said hurriedly brushing past Blaine and making his way into the theater.

Blaine laughed a little, shaking his head as he moved into the snack line. Well, this was going to be fun. He could only hope there was an actual conversation to be had once they were inside.

Armed with a medium popcorn and two sodas, Blaine tried to balance them in one arm as he tried to match his ticket to his seat. Thankfully though, before managing to dump the food over the rest of the attendees, he spotted Kurt's familiar head of brunet hair. With a bright grin, he shuffled down the aisle. Taking his seat, he looked to his right to find Kurt staring at him quizzically. Well at least that look wasn't hostile.

"What?" Blaine asked settling back into his seat.

"I asked for a small popcorn. You bought a medium" Kurt tilted his head to the side looking at the purchased foods.

"Well, I wanted popcorn too, and it was less expensive to buy a medium than it was to buy two smalls. So I thought we could share" Blaine said hesitantly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Fine" Was all Kurt said, reaching over and snatching some popcorn out of the bucket and shocking Blaine. He thought Hummel would put up more of a fuss.

Blaine almost commented on it but the lights dimmed on the seats and brightened on the stage, hushing the crowd. He looked over and caught Kurt smiling, clearly very excited, and almost found him sort of cute. Kurt should smile more often. He focused his attention forward as the show started, not really sure what this was like. Sure, his sister had forced him to watch all kinds of musicals, but only the ones adapted to movies. He'd never actually seen one live on a stage. He'd always managed to weasel his way out of attending Rachel's.

As the opening chords began, a beautiful young woman stepped onto the stage and proceeded to the center. The music swelled and the blonde woman opened her mouth to begin the song. Blaine wasn't surprised by her voice though it was lovely. He wasn't surprised either by the various voices from the audience that rose up to sing along. No, was surprised him the most was the strong, sure, and _beautiful_ countertenor voice that came from the person next to him.

Looking over, Kurt didn't seem to be paying him the least bit of attention. He was focused entirely on the stage as he sang along with their Maria. He looked so comfortable and happy, like he'd done this a thousand times and this was the place he truly felt at home. And his voice, Blaine hadn't heard anything like it, it was enchanting. Blaine watched him continue to sing along with almost every song.

It was when Rolf entered that Blaine had an idea. He already could tell that most of the people in the audience weren't professionals, or very good at all. Still, he was slightly hesitant, even if he knew all the songs. Well, here goes nothing.

Kurt looked to his left in shock, his mouth dropping open. Warm hazel eyes caught his and Kurt could swear her saw something of a sly grin somewhere in Blaine's features as he all but serenaded Kurt. The smooth tenor voice coming from Blaine wasn't at all what Kurt had been expecting. Though, he supposed with a sister like Rachel, he could at least expect decent. This was a little more than decent; he actually had a pretty wonderful voice.

Blood rushed to his face as Blaine playfully sung the male part of 'Sixteen Going on Seventeen' directly to Kurt. Kurt's mouth was still gaping slightly when the music interlude after Rolf's singing came on and the onstage Rolf and Liesl danced around the stage. Blaine reached over and lightly tapped the underside of Kurt's jaw, prompting it to close. Kurt frowned at him, and rubbed at the place where Blaine's fingers had fleetingly touched.

Despite his stubbornness, Kurt's love of musical theater won out when Blaine gestured for him to take over with Liesl's part. Their voices mixed well, and Kurt could not be blamed, that if for just a second pictured the pair of them on stage together. The rest of musical, Blaine and Kurt sang along to every song, Kurt taking the higher female voice parts and Blaine taking the lower male parts. And if their hands brushed a few times getting popcorn, neither made any comments about it.

***He's All That***

Afterwards Kurt and Blaine exited from the theater, walking along the streets. Both of them had smiles on their faces and looked to be enjoying themselves, probably for the first time ever in each other's company.

"Wow, that was so much fun!" Blaine said excitedly sticking his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah it really was" Kurt was smiling softly as they made their way down the busy street.

"I never knew singing was that awesome. Was I any good?" Blaine grinned, lightly bumping shoulders with Kurt as they walked.

"You were good Blaine, really good" Kurt laughed, a sound that had Blaine's smile growing even larger.

"Really? Not as good as you though. You're so good, why haven't I ever heard you sing before?" Blaine asked his gaze intent on the brunet.

"Because you've never come to any of the school performances?" Kurt asked tilting his head up to meet Blaine's eyes.

"Right. Anyway…" Blaine trailed off as found himself studying Kurt's eyes, this was the first time he'd taken to notice them when they weren't glaring daggers. They were such a pretty shade of blue-green.

"What?" Kurt asked breaking Blaine's concentration.

"Nothing, just do you always wear glasses?" Blaine asked stopping in his walking.

"Yeah, I mean I have contacts, but I've never really worn them that often. It just seems like a hassle and I don't know how I feel about touching my eye. Why?" Kurt asked self-consciously reaching up to slide the large frames up his nose.

"You have really pretty eyes" Blaine said softly reaching up to touch Kurt's face, only to have his hand smacked away.

"Fuck off" Kurt said violently turning and walking the opposite direction, Blaine struggled to keep up.

"What did I say?" Blaine asked catching Kurt's shoulder and forcing him to stop.

"Oh please Anderson. 'Your eyes are so pretty' you sure brought out the big guns with that one. The student body president telling me that on a darkened street, it may be every other boys wet dream but it sure isn't mine. So knock off whatever game you're playing" Kurt hissed.

"Kurt wait, where are you going" Blaine tried when Kurt stormed off again.

"I'm going home Blaine. Don't even try to follow me" Kurt ran off and left Blaine standing there speechless.


End file.
